La conférence de Yohann Prince
by alicia.anaesia2312
Summary: je vais tester une fiction longue, je ne sais pas encore le nombre de chapitres vu que je n'ai rien fait d'avance. Sinon c'est une petit histoire entre Hermione et Severus, un peu dans le style de "avec lui". Je remercie ma Bêta Marine Demo pour sa correction, sa folie des points et ses commentaires encourageants :) Les personnages ne sont pas à moi mais à JK Rowling.
1. Chapter 1

La conférence de Yohann Prince

Cela fait 5 ans que la guerre contre Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom est terminée. Et non je ne l'appelle toujours pas par ce pseudonyme qu'il s'est donné. Moi, Hermione Granger, héroïne de guerre, ordre de Merlin première classe, maîtresse des potions déjà renommée (même si je n'arriverai jamais à la cheville de Snape…), je suis assise à cette table du Chaudron Baveur seule pour fêter mon 23ème anniversaire. C'est triste n'est-ce pas ? Mais c'est ainsi, mes amis vivent leur vie et moi la mienne. Ils sont tous deux devenus de grands Aurors et plus aucun mangemort n'est en liberté.

Je vois un homme entrer dans le pub. Sa silhouette me parait familière mais je sais que ce n'est qu'un rêve, je le vois partout en ce moment. Mon amour caché, mon ancien professeur de potions, Severus. Dans mon esprit il n'est plus que Severus, et cela dure depuis ma 6e année à Poudlard. Malheureusement, cette guerre me l'a enlevé. Après l'avoir vu inerte sur le sol de la Cabane Hurlante je n'arrivais plus à penser et pour le venger, j'ai tué. Je pense qu'Harry et Ron ont essayé de me raisonner mais je n'écoutais plus rien sauf le son de sa chute qui me revenait en boucle. Et sa dernière parole a été pour Harry, pas pour moi, car il ne savait pas. Je me demande parfois si cela aurait changé quelque chose qu'il sache mon amour pour lui. Enfin, cela ne change rien à ma situation actuelle…

L'homme qui est entré se dirige vers la table devant moi, malheureusement il se met dos à moi… C'est drôle ses cheveux, même s'ils sont plus courts, ressemblent vraiment à ceux de mon amour perdu. Puis il tourne la tête et montre un carnet au serveur, ce profil... Et là j'ai encore plus de doutes sur qui il est… C'est impossible, Severus est mort alors pourquoi cet homme lui ressemble tellement ? Et là, lorsqu'il tourne entièrement sa tête vers moi, je sais que c'est lui…

Il se lève, s'approche de ma table, s'assied face à moi et me regarde simplement. Severus Snape, l'affreux professeur de potions, la chauve-souris des cachots, le ténébreux, sexy… Oui, je suis folle mais depuis ma sixième année je suis raide dingue de lui. Le sait-il seulement ? Non et puis qu'est-ce que ça pourrait lui faire, l'amour d'une gamine, lui qui a aimé la même femme pendant près de 20 ans. Qui suis-je à côté de Lily Evans Potter ?

Il écrit sur un carnet, je me demande ce qu'il peut bien écrire. Il me tend le carnet après quelques minutes.

" Bonjour Miss Granger, je suis désolé de venir vous déranger dans votre déprime mais vous êtes la première personne connue que je vois depuis mon retour en Angleterre. Comment allez-vous ? "

Je suis choquée et c'est bien peu de le dire. Il ne sait plus parler…

\- Vous… vous êtes muet ?

Il fait signe que oui avec sa tête.

\- Oh mon dieu… dis-je en mettant mes mains sur ma bouche.

Il reprend le carnet.

" Ne vous en faites pas miss, je m'y suis fait en 5 ans "

Lorsqu'il me tend sa note, je peux voir un sourire sarcastique sur ses lèvres fines.

\- Pour répondre à votre précédente question je vais aussi bien que possible pour une maîtresse en potions seule pour son anniversaire…

En disant cela je me trouve sarcastique. Et je crois que je le suis vu le sourire et le haussement de sourcils de mon interlocuteur.

\- Ne haussez pas vos sourcils comme cela monsieur, mes amis me font déjà comprendre que je deviens comme vous alors n'en rajoutez pas.

Nouveau haussement de sa part mais plus interrogatif.

\- Je suis devenue maîtresse en potions, je reste seule dans mon laboratoire et mes amis ne me voient que s'ils se déplacent donc oui, ils m'ont déjà dit que je vous ressemblais. Même au niveau sarcasme lorsqu'ils m'exaspèrent.

Et là je vois la plus belle chose au monde, un sourire, l'homme que j'aime en secret sourit grâce à moi. Le sentiment que je ressens face à ça est merveilleux.

\- J'en oublie presque la politesse monsieur, mais et vous ? Comment allez-vous malgré votre nouveau… handicap ? Je suis désolée je ne trouvais pas d'au…

Il me mis un doigt sur les lèvres pour que je me taise et pris son carnet pour écrire.

" Je vais bien miss Granger, je dirais même que je n'ai jamais rien ressenti de si proche du bonheur. Je ne me fais plus appeler Severus Snape, les gens n'ont plus peur de moi, ils m'apprécient même pour certains, je suis toujours maître des potions et je suis vos travaux de très près, il faudra d'ailleurs que nous reparlions de votre anti-venin… Je suis revenu en Angleterre pour une conférence de potions mais j'espérais aussi vous trouver. "

Il me tend le carnet et ma mâchoire tombe deux ou trois fois durant ma lecture. Je suis étonnée de lire autant de choses comme s'il voulait se confier à moi… Je le regarde et lui souris, et je vois de nouveau ses lèvres se relever en un sourire juste pour moi. Je suis aux anges et pour la première fois en 5 ans j'ai l'impression de sourire sincèrement et de respirer.

\- Sans être indiscrète monsieur, comment vous appelez-vous désormais?

" Yohann Prince, le potionniste inconnu et pourtant prodige sorti de l'ombre après la guerre, il paraît qu'il ne voulait pas que le fou au serpent le trouve et se serve de lui.. "

Lorsque je finis de lire sa phrase et que je lève les yeux vers lui, il a ce sourire sarcastique et le sourcil levé de l'homme qui a réussi à reprendre une vie normale sans que personne ne le sache. Je lui souris en retour mais je pense soudain qu'en dehors de l'Angleterre, il est resté presque anonyme et normal... Mais maintenant qu'il est revenu?

\- Monsieur, si j'ai réussi à vous reconnaître, d'autres y arriveront…

" Non Hermione, car personne ne saura me comparer à Severus Snape, je compte changer physiquement, et j'aurais besoin de votre aide. D'ailleurs nous allons faire comme si vous me connaissiez depuis longtemps, appelez-moi Yohann en public et Severus en privé si vous le souhaitez."

D'accord, je suis clairement en train de rêver… il me permet de l'appeler par son prénom, quel qu'il soit, je suis aux anges…

\- Bien Severus (je chuchote son prénom, comme pour le garder pour moi), alors finissons notre verre et allons vous relooker!

Il sourit avec amusement face à mon enthousiasme assez voyant. J'allais passer du temps avec lui et avec sa demande de pouvoir jeter un coup d'oeil sur mes travaux, ce temps n'allait pas être de courte durée…


	2. Chapter 2

NB: pensée de Severus entre parenthèse, elles n'arrivent pas tout de suite dans le chapitre.

Le chapitre n'a pas encore été corrigé, ma faute, mais dés que j'ai la correction, je modifie le fichier.

Bonne lecture!

* * *

Chapitre 2:

\- Non, ça ne va pas du tout comme ça !

Cela faisait plus de 2 heures que nous étions dans les boutiques. Severus ne voulait rien entendre de ce que je disais et écrire devenait de plus en plus difficile avec l'énervement alors il ne faisait plus que de grands gestes.

\- Comment voulez-vous changer si vous n'écoutez pas... Et arrêtez de gesticuler ainsi, vous m'énervez! Je sais que ce n'est pas facile, surtout avec moi en habit de travail mais je vous l'ai dit je sors de mon labo et j'ai d'autres tenues chez moi. Alors maintenant essayez un jean foncé si vous voulez, avec une chemise autre que noire et une simple veste, on regardera pour un manteau plus tard...

"Pourquoi devrais-je faire cela comme vous l'entendez? J'aime le noir..."

Et en plus il faisait la tête en me tendant le carnet... Un véritable enfant...

\- Vous n'êtes qu'un enfant Sev...Yohann ! Enfin si vous ne voulez pas essayer pour vous, faites-le pour moi par Merlin!

Oh... Oh non non non... Sa tête ne me dit rien qui vaille, pourquoi reste-t-il bloqué bouche ouverte? Qu'ai-je dit de ... Oh merde...

\- Ne faites pas attention à ce que j'ai dit, faites comme vous voulez, habillez-vous de noir de la tête aux pieds et on ne reparle pas de ce que j'ai dit.. Je vais prendre l'air pendant que vous êtes à la caisse...

Et je sors du magasin, le dernier de la liste. On avait déjà fait les chaussures, les nouvelles robes de potionniste (j'y étais allée seule pour ne pas qu'on le reconnaisse) et on terminait par les tenues de ville. Enfin terminait, non, il restait le coiffeur. J'ai même été surprise qu'il le demande...

Il sort du magasin encore un peu hagard et je vois une chemise bordeaux dépasser du sac. Alors il n'a pas pris que du noir. Je lui souris, il me répond. Comme durant toute notre ballade, il me présente son bras et j'y passe ma main. Nous nous dirigeons vers un salon de coiffure pour homme, côté moldu, bien sûr.

\- Bonjour madame, monsieur, que puis-je pour vous?

\- Le monsieur aimerait une coupe

"courte" écrit-il sur son carnet.

-... Courte. Quelque chose de simple.

\- Bien, rasé ou on garde une longueur?

-Yohann?

"on garde une longueur, s'il vous plait"

Il montre son carnet au coiffeur. Je me sens un peu de trop mais Severus me passe sa veste et le sac de vêtements avec un sourire. Il va s'asseoir au shampoing et le coiffeur eut une mine dépitée en touchant le crâne de mon compagnon de voyage. Compagnon, ça fait bizarre de penser ça alors qu'il ne sait rien de mon amour pour lui...

Environ 30 minutes plus tard, la coupe est terminée. Il est ... à tomber. Les cheveux ne sont ni trop courts, ni trop longs. Il a une courte mèche sur l'avant remise légèrement en arrière par un produit, de la cire coiffante je suppose. Cire qu'il achète à la caisse en montrant de nouveau son carnet. Depuis tout à l'heure je me demande comment les gens réagissaient lorsqu'il était seul avec son carnet. Sûrement pas amicalement.

Lorsque nous sortons du salon, je le regarde et lui demande ce que nous allons faire maintenant.

"Vous allez rentrer chez vous, mettre une tenue de ville adéquate et je vous invite au restaurant pour votre anniversaire."

Et là je ne sais plus quoi dire. Il me regarde, embrasse ma main et s'en va...

-Yohann?! Où allons-nous manger que je puisse être là et surtout quelle heure?

"Je viendrai vous chercher chez vous, pour 19h."

-Et vous allez me dire que vous savez où j'habite?

"Bien sûr, vous vivez au-dessus de chez l'Apothicaire du Chemin de Traverse, il m'a dit que vous faisiez les potions pour lui en échange de l'appartement. Il ne m'a même pas reconnu d'ailleurs, mais je lui ai demandé d'où venaient ces potions de qualité et il m'a donné votre nom. C'est là que j'ai appris pour votre maîtrise, oui je savais, j'ai aussi appris pour vos recherches dans un périodique qu'il m'a gentiment donné. Ce jour-là, je suis rentré en France avec l'envie de vous rencontrer. Lorsque j'ai reçu l'invitation à la conférence des maîtres de Grande-Bretagne, j'avais mon billet retour et surtout mon excuse pour vous voir"

-D'où le fait que vous savez pour ma recherche sur l'anti-venin... Alors vous n'êtes revenu que pour ça? Pour me rencontrer et avec peut-être l'espoir que je vous aide. C'est aussi pour ça que vous voulez m'inviter au restaurant? Pour votre personne?! Alors je vais vous apprendre quelque chose, l'anti-venin ne fonctionnera pas sur vous... Il n'est actif que dans les 48 heures après la morsure. Vous ne récupérerez jamais votre voix! Je suis désolée... Je pensais que vous m'invitiez par gentillesse ou pour autre chose... Pas pour votre personne.

Je commence à me détourner de lui, les larmes aux yeux, quand je sens une main sur mon bras.

"Hermione, je ne fais pas ça pour moi. Je le fais pour pouvoir parler avec vous, de vos recherches, de nos vies, de choses futiles... Juste retrouver, même un court instant, ma voix... " ("pouvoir dire ton prénom, mon Hermione", mais cela je ne te l'écrirai pas...)

-Même pour un instant, l'antidote que j'ai confectionné ne fonctionnerait pas... Je suis désolée Severus.

Je lui murmure la dernière phrase. Et là je vois dans ses yeux qu'il est sincère avec moi. Alors je prends sa main dans la mienne et la serre, juste pour lui montrer que je serai toujours là.

-Voulez-vous m'escorter jusque chez moi? Juste pour ne pas se quitter sur une note de tristesse?

"Avec plaisir."

Nous retournons sur le Chemin de Traverse. Beaucoup de monde nous regarde mais personne ne reconnaît l'homme à mes cotés. Nous nous quittons sur le perron de l'échoppe qui sert de rez-de-chaussé à mon appartement.

\- A tout à l'heure, Severus...

Il ne note rien. Juste un baiser sur ma main et une légère révérence.

( A tout à l'heure, Hermione. Merci d'être là et de ne pas m'avoir rejeté)

Il se retourne et je m'engouffre dans mon appartement. Maintenant, il faut que je sois irréprochable pour ce soir.

* * *

Encore merci à ma Béta pour sa correction et ses points :p Un jour je mettrais le texte avec sa correction juste pour vous montrez :D

La Bise!


End file.
